24fandomcom-20200223-history
Abu Fayed
Abu Fayed was a terrorist mastermind who orchestrated an 11-week series of suicide bombings across the United States, as well as the detonation of a nuclear device in Valencia, California. Background Fayed had a brother who was part of the terrorist cell connected to the 1999 bombing of the United States embassy in Lebanon. When he was taken into custody, Jack Bauer was assigned to interrogate him; however, Jack went too far and Fayed's brother was killed in the process. Before Day 6 Over a three week period prior to Day 6, terrorists attacked 10 cities across the United States and killed over 900 people. Fayed contacted CTU claiming to be working with a terrorist named Hamri Al-Assad, whom intelligence analyists believed was responsible for the attacks. Fayed made a deal to tell the United States the location of Al-Assad in exchange for 25 million dollars and Jack Bauer. Day 6 At the beginning of Day 6, Fayed received 25 million dollars and Jack Bauer to do with as he pleased. In exchange, Fayed relayed the coordinates of Al-Assad, and explained that a transmitter was in place for CTU to use to track down Al-Assad. Fayed tortured Jack and planned to kill him, in retaliation for the death of his brother. While torturing Jack, Fayed revealed that Al-Assad had renounced terrorism and was in the United States in an attempt to negoitiate a ceasefire. Fayed, instead, was the real leader of the terrorist cell, and told CTU the location of Al-Assad because he believed Assad was traitor. Jack escaped Fayed custody, but Fayed continued his attack plans, including a bombing of a Chicago hotel, and a mall in Baltimore. A suicider bomber Fayed sent to a subway in Los Angeles, however, failed in his mission, killing only himself. After the latest attacks, Fayed called President Wayne Palmer asked for the release of 110 enemy combatants hed at Palmadel Military Prison. One of the combatants, Hasan Numair escaped during the release, meeting Fayed in a warehouse in Valencia. Soon after, Ray Wallace arrived with a package, and Fayed directed Numair to use the component in the package to arm a suitcase nuke. Fayed then left the warehouse for a safehouse in another part of Los Angeles County, so he was not in the vicinity of Valencia when Numair, pinned down by a CTU TAC team, detonated the nuclear bomb at 9:57 AM. Shortly after the nuclear device was detonated, Fayed called Darren McCarthy and asked him to furnish another means of setting off the four remaining suitcase nukes, since both Numair and the trigger device had been obliterated by the blast. McCarthy was reluctant at first, trying to flee to Las Vegas, but agreed to do what he could when Fayed offered him a reward twice as large as the one they had agreed to. As of 11:00 AM, Fayed appeared to already be in possession of the other four bombs. Appearances Day 6 Memorable Quotes *'Abu Fayed:' (to Jack Bauer) You will die for nothing. Fayed, Abu Fayed, Abu Fayed, Abu